Users may interact with online games via multiple platforms. Typically, online games are played via non-virtual reality platforms. Virtual reality platforms may provide a more immersive nature of gameplay. Providing multiplayer games with alliance between users playing the online game via non-virtual reality platforms and virtual reality platforms presents challenges because users playing via virtual reality platforms may have greater interactive potential than users playing via non-virtual reality platforms.